


Unforgettable blue.

by yaoihandschan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto get's trapped in those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable blue.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed so all faults are my own.

It wasn’t his good looks that captured his attention, but those shockingly clear blue eyes. He and the other teen had been on the same train for months and Makoto had never really given him a second glance. That is until those blue eyes met his, and in that moment Makoto felt as if he were trapped in this boy’s eyes. And in the span of time it took for those eyes to release him, Makoto had decided, he had to know this boys name.

As the boy turned to exit the train Makoto found himself following him without a second thought. He reached his hand out to grab the other boys sleeve, “Uh.. Um… Excuse me,” he stuttered. Makoto once again found himself trapped in those eyes, but this time they looked at him expectantly. “M-May I know your name?” he stammered out. The boy stared at him for so long that Makoto had thought he wouldn’t be getting an answer, until, “Nanase. Nanase Haruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave criticism in the comments. you can find me at yaoihands-san.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
